Je veux être avec toi pour ce jour
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto déprime... C'est le soir de noël et il espère qu'IL viendra pour cette fête familiale, petit OS sur noël :)


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: K+**

**Note de l'auteur:** Hello! Un petit OS pour noël, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**One shot**_

_**Je veux être avec toi pour ce jour**_

La neige tombait sur le village caché de la feuille, Konoha. Tout le monde allait fêter noël, le plus beau jour de l'année. Seulement tous les habitants n'étaient pas heureux de ce jour. Dans le quartier Uchiha, un jeune garçon blond aux yeux d'un bleu envoutant, une peau naturellement halé, trois traits fins ornés ses joues c'était un petit cadeau de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queue. Le jeune garçon d'environ dix-neuf ans avait beaucoup changé il était un peu plus musclé seulement il gardait toujours une petit ne dépassant pas les un mètre soixante dix. Il soupira devant sa fenêtre attendant quelqu'un.

Naruto car tel était son nom, attendait son amant partit depuis maintenant deux mois, il n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui depuis deux semaines. Le pauvre stressait, il savait qu'il était fort mais le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet après tout il avait peur que son amant disparaisse de nouveau dans la nature. Le blond soupira une énième fois, il aurait passé cette journée de fête en sa compagnie plutôt que de stresser comme une femme au foyer croyant ne jamais revoir son mari revenir de la guerre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte coupant Naruto dans ses songes obscurs sur cette fête familiale, il ouvrit la porte et il fut étonné de voir son amie Sakura. Elle avait beaucoup changé aussi malgré qu'elle ait gardé ses cheveux de couleur rose ainsi que ses yeux verts émeraude. Aujourd'hui, elle sortait avec Sai d'ailleurs ce dernier rentra avec sa petite amie

- Joyeux noël Naruto, sourit la rose

- Joyeux noël Sakura-chan, répondit le blond avec un ton un peu triste

- Toi tu es déprimé, pourtant tu as réalisé tout tes rêves, tu es entrains de devenir le rokudaime, tu as ramené Sasuke et tu es avec lui depuis un an et que demandait de plus ? dit la Kunoichi

- Qu'il soit à mes côtés… Je me sens vide je sais qu'il fait parti des AMBU mais pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là. Noël est une fête, un jour férié pour les ninjas, tout le monde est ensemble et moi je suis seul. De toute façon cela ne change pas de avant même l'année dernière il n'était pas là, répliqua Naruto

Sakura prit son petit frère de cœur dans ses bras. Depuis que Sasuke était parti chez Orochimaru, sa relation avec le blond s'était amélioré jusqu'à même qu'elle renonce au brun. La rose ne voulait maintenant qu'une chose réconfortait son ami qui déprimait un soir de noël.

Naruto était un peu heureux personne ne l'avait laissé seul avec noël surtout que durant toutes les années de sa vie. Il passait toujours cette journée seul se demandant comment était un noël en famille et l'année dernière n'échapper pas à la règle. Sakura était parti à l'hôpital à cause d'une urgence. Sasuke était parti en mission et n'était revenu qu'après les fêtes même celle du nouvel an. Tous les autres riaient en famille, Kiba avec sa copine Hinata, Tenten avec Neji, Gaara avec Lee, Temari avec Shikamaru, Ino avec Choji, les sensei ensemble, Tsunade et Jiraya en buvant un bon saké. Tandis que les autres, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Naruto ne déprime pas, j'avais de toute façon demandé à avoir ma journée à Tsunade-sama, expliqua la rose, et Sai était d'accord pour venir avec moi.

- Merci Sakura-chan, au moins je n'ai pas tout perdu de cette soirée qui commençait à être un peu monotone avec cette neige qui tombe, sourit faiblement Naruto

L'horloge sonna 23 heures, une heure avant minuit et la grande distribution des cadeaux. Naruto savait que c'était égoïste mais il aurait vraiment aimé que Sasuke soit là pour noël. Il lui avait pourtant promis l'année dernière qu'il ferait des efforts. Le blond aurait aimé partir avec lui pour cette mission mais la vieille avait refusé en disant qu'il devait continuer son apprentissage pour devenir le futur hokage.

Sakura essaya comme elle put de réconforter son frère de cœur mais rien. Elle aurait aimé aussi que Sasuke soit là pour Naruto, pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre un magnifique noël mais comme le blond elle ignorait s'il allait rentrer avant la fin de l'année ou mieux avant la fin de noël avant que l'horloge ne sonne ses douze coups pour annoncer minuit. La Kunoichi voulait ce miracle de noël pour Naruto surtout.

Sai regardait sa petite amie et son ami et il se dit que vraiment le blond était déprimé et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il se souvenait qu'il avait lu dans un livre que seule une personne pouvait résoudre ce problème.

Sakura regarda l'horloge plus qu'un quart d'heure avant minuit. Elle priait elle ne savait pas qui mais la rose espérait que Sasuke viendrait pour cette soirée avant que Naruto ne fonde en larme.

Plus que cinq minutes et le blond stressait, il avait sa tête sur la cuisse de la rose à se regarder la télévision sur des films de noël, avec une histoire d'amour impossible et comme par hasard le miracle de noël, les deux amants se retrouvèrent à minuit. Naruto éteint la télé se disant que pour lui cela n'arrivera pas que ce n'était que dans les films que tout va bien à la fin. Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire elle voyait la dépression de son ami grandir à vu d'œil.

Naruto partit dans sa chambre pleurait

- J'aurai aimé que tu sois là avec moi…

Seul le silence de la pièce lui répondit. Le blond avait l'impression de revivre quand Sasuke était parti chez Orochimaru l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Sakura était derrière la porte avec Sai qui l'enlaçait. Elle n'avait pas réussit à faire sourire son ami maintenant la seule qui pouvait y arriver était sans doute à des centaines de kilomètre d'ici, déprimant de n'être pas auprès de son amant pour cette fête qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année.

Il ne restait qu'une minute avant minuit. Naruto regardait le réveille sur leur table de nuit

-Plus qu'une minute et se sera noël…

Le réveil afficha maintenant minuit. Naruto laissa ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il le savait Sasuke n'était pas venu encore un autre noël où il ne le passerait pas avec son amant. Il détestait les AMBU, il détestait l'hokage, il détestait Konoha, il se détestait de ne pas avoir retenu Sasuke, il y a deux mois.

-Joyeux noël… Sasuke, murmura Naruto laissant une larme roulait sur sa joue qui atterrit sur l'oreiller de son amant qui perdait peu à peu son odeur.

-J'aurai vraiment aimé que tu sois là pour ce jour comme tu me l'as promis, pleura Naruto, que tu sois ici et non à des kilomètres de moi à être à deux doigts de la mort, me laissant de nouveau seul. Mon rêve de devenir hokage n'a aucun sens sans toi si tu n'es pas prêt de moi pour me féliciter.

Sakura entendait les pleures de son ami, elle n'avait que de rentrer dans la chambre et être avec son petit frère mais la rose voulait vraiment que Sasuke soit là pour ce jour.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura partit voir et des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. L'intrus courut dans les escaliers les montants quatre à quatre en entendant les paroles de la rose et il entra en trombe dans la chambre

Naruto se leva d'un coup en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir d'un coup. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, devant lui un brun aux cheveux ébène relevant en pique derrière la tête, deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle ornait de quelque égratignure, des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Sur le côté droit, il avait son masque d'AMBU, l'intrus était toujours vêtu de sa tenue d'AMBU.

-Sasuke… souffla Naruto

- On m'a dit que mon amant était en pleine dépression en bas et je vois que j'arrive à temps, sourit le brun

- SASUKE ! s'exclama le blond se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là

- Et moi que je sois encore en vie avec toi qui m'étouffes, ria Sasuke

- Désolé mon cœur, sourit Naruto, c'était vraiment le miracle de noël

Il sauta sur son amant pour l'embrasser sauvagement et pour se cramponner à lui comme un koala

-On dirait que ces deux mois séparer, on eut un drôle d'effet sur toi, murmura Sasuke contre les lèvres du blond

- Tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point tu m'as manqué, souffla Naruto

- Je crois savoir car toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué et surtout de tes lèvres, de tes yeux, de ta voix, ton sourire, ton rire, en gros tout de toi m'as manqué, sourit le brun

- Tu viens maintenant c'est l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux, ria le futur hokage

Naruto prit la main de son amant pour ensuite descendre en bas. Sakura soupira comment son ami pouvait passer de femme au foyer désespéré à celui du mignon petit blond souriant que tout le monde connaît mais elle s'en fichait son frère de cœur était revenu. Sai sourit son livre avait raison.

Le blond profitait maintenant à fond de son noël, pour la première il était heureux de passer cette fête avec ses proches. Il était assis sur le canapé avec son amant derrière lui qui lui faisait des baisers papillons dans le cou remarquant que les traces avaient entièrement disparu et il remédiait à ce petit problème. Sakura offrit son cadeau à Sai et au couple enfin réunit.

- Je suis contente de retrouver la pile électrique que j'ai toujours connu, sourit la rose, on dirait un enfant

- Je suis juste heureux, ria Naruto en prenant les lèvres de son amant qui répond avec beaucoup de fougue, dis mon cœur, tu ne partiras pas ?

- Non on m'a laissé les fêtes pour me reposer et je repars en mission le dix Janviers. Je peux profiter de toi !

Naruto sourit et embrassa son amant

-C'est le miracle de noël, sourit le blond

- Non c'est notre miracle, rectifia Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews?

Aimé ou pas aimé?

Ciaossu :)


End file.
